


Hard Work Paid Off

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [39]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Poltergeist August, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August tests to see how well he can touch Vaughn now.





	Hard Work Paid Off

Vaughn hadn’t expected things to happen in the middle of his hallway. Sure, it was his home and everything, but ghosts, poltergeists, and other creatures lived there as well and didn’t need to see his intimacy with August.

The poltergeist leaned close to him, arm resting on the wall, caging Vaughn in. “I’ve been practicing,” August whispered.

Vaughn flushed and smiled. “Oh?”

“Mmm,” August answered leaning in to kiss Vaughn. It was cold and extremely soft and Vaughn melted into it, hands grasping at him. August smiled, wrapping his arm around Vaughn’s waist and pulling him taught. It had been a long journey to get here and now that they were, it was incredible.

August kissed over his skin. “You ready for the real test?”

“What?”

He kissed Vaughn, smirk wide and mischievous. He knelt down, undoing Vaughn’s jeans and pulling them down.

“O-oh… should we do it here?” Vaughn asked, looking around them for the other semi-solid guests that lived in the house.

“This is your house and they’ll know to scram.” August pulled Vaughn’s cock into his mouth.

Vaughn sighed heavily, leaning against the wall for support. “Shit!” he hissed. August’s mouth was cool and slightly leathery. His head moved at a pace that kept Vaughn breathless. He gripped at the wall, head rolling back, moans surly echoing down the halls.

Tentatively, he reached out for August, seeing if his fingers could grasp anything. When they sank through his hair, he huffed loudly and pounded his fist against the wall. His legs were turning to rubber, his head light as August pulled him close.

He peered down at the poltergeist, trying to tell him he was coming, but his words disappeared. August was staring up at him, eyes glinting, mouth smirking around Vaughn’s cock. He already knew. Their eyes locked together as Vaughn came. August took it all and swallowed, drinking in all Vaughn could give him.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

August lapped up the cock, grinning. “I would say that was successful.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
